You
by imaginationrunsfree
Summary: Its been a long two months for Kate, and shes missing a certain writer dearly. What happens when he unexpected shows up at the precinct? Little fluffy one shot that was floating around in my brain.


Kate sighed in frustration and she flipped trough yet another case file. It had been a long hot summer and despite her spending many a night working late, the paperwork seemed to never end. Maybe it was just the heat, but Kate had a feeling it was mostly due to the absence of a certain murder mystery novelist. They had had little contact over the summer; in fact make that no contact. They had never actually spoken to one another since memorial weekend, she had just heard about him from Alexis. Alexis had called her when she had gotten back from Princeton to tell her all about the university and the boy she was now dating. Kate had been too afraid to ask, but Alexis seemed to pick up on some silent clue and had mentioned her father was due to return. He had finished the book early, and was enjoying a few more days on the beach before returning to the smog infested city.

Running her hand through her hair she glanced over at the empty chair sitting beside her desk. Despite its lack of occupancy over the last two months she couldn't bring herself to put it away. Putting it away would be giving in. Giving into the hurt and pain that she had been too late, that she had waited too long and was suffering for it. He had said he'd see her in the fall, and she was determined to hang on to that passing promise, even if it was the only thing that she had left to hope for. Taking a sip of her bitter cold coffee she grimaced in disgust and turned her chair to get up for a fresh cup. As she rose her head collided with a sold chest, smelling like the beach, fresh air and that familiar cologne that only belonged to "Castle?" Her eyes widened in shock to see the man she'd been missing for the past two months in front of her. He looked fairly happy. His skin was much tanner, and the crinkles in his eyes seemed to hold more laughter in there than usual. He seemed to be giving off a glow that acted like a magnet drawing Beckett towards him. Surprising both herself and Castle she wrapped him a big bear hug, burying her face in his chest.

Castle laughed heartily, wrapping his arms around her to return the favour. "I was going to ask if you missed me, but I think that answer is pretty clear." He joked. Kate immediately withdrew; her cheeks stained a deep pink.

She attempted to laugh it off as her cheeks continued to burn bright. "Yah, well I didn't think I would, but you surprised me. Hell you surprised me when you left." She mumbled the last part, more to herself than anyone else.

Castle's face immediately fell. He had heard the comment and realized there was more she wasn't letting on to. "What do you mean, before I left?"

Kate looked up in surprise; she didn't think he had heard her comment. "Umm, nothing Castle. I was just referring to..never mind, it's nothing."

"That's not nothing Kate." She looked somewhat startled at the use of her first name, but couldn't help but grin slightly at the sound. It sounded nice off his tongue, caring even. "Look I've know you long enough to know that when you get like this there is something on your mind, so just spill it."

Kate let out a sigh staring into his eyes for a moment, trying to gauge if he was truly being serious with her. Deciding he was she continued. "I said you surprised me when you left. That night, at your party? When Gina showed up, I was...shocked to say the least. "

Castle shifted, seeming for once to be uncomfortable in her presence. "Yah well,I don't do very well all alone, and you turned me down so..." he didn't need to finish that sentence.

Kate shook her head slightly. "But that's just it Castle. I did want to go to the Hamptons with you."

Castle looked up in surprise. "Then why didn't you say something? Why did you turn me down?"

"I originally turned you down because of Tom. I was with Tom, and even though I wanted to go with you, Tom and I had just started up a relationship, I didn't want to add any stress. I was trying to tell you I wanted to go when Gina showed up."

Castle took a moment to think about her words. "Wait, _was_ with Tom? You mean you and Captain America broke up?" Kate smirked at his comment. Though he had attempted to veil it, slightly jealousy still rang out in his voice whenever he mentioned Tom.

"Yes. That day actually. I realized that my heart was looking for something else, someone else."

Castle looked up as she finished her sentence. He took a step closer, so that their bodies we almost pressed together. "And what exactly, does your heart want?" he breathed, his eyes never leaving hers.

Kate steeled herself, determine not to look away or blush as she spoke. "You"

Before Kate could even have time to gauge his reaction she felt his lips crashing down on hers, his sweet breath mingling with hers. It took her a moment to realize that she was actually kissing Rick Castle, the man she had been unknowingly pining for for the last year. As reality set in she kissed back, creating a low hum in Castle's throat as his hands came up to cradle her face. She deepened the kiss, relishing in the feel of his lips and hands touching her. When air became necessary they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"That was...unexpected." she said, girlish delight splayed across her face. Castle chuckled.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. That was probably the sexiest one word sentence in the world. Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that so I could finally kiss you?" Kate laughed, drawing closer.

"I thought it was too late. I thought that after the Hamptons you had given up on me. When I told you what my heart wanted I didn't think you would reciprocate the feelings, let alone do _that_."

Castle's face grew serious as his hands slowly lifted her chin up, ensuring her eyes were locked on his before speaking. "Kate, I'm never going to get over you. I thought I had to, what with you and Demming, which is why I left in the first place. Me inviting you was my last attempt at wooing you, and I thought I had failed. When Gina called, I don't know we just kind of reconnected. There was no spark, at least for me anyway, but she provided a good ear. I had hoped the summer away would take my mind off of you and the romantic summer you were probably having, but that didn't work. Every time I wrote a new chapter, or found something neat on the beach I wanted to race back to you and tell you what I found. I wanted to see you smile, see you roll your eyes at me when I act like a kid. I wanted you there, with me."

Kate blinked furiously, trying to blink back on coming tears. "Then why didn't you call? Why didn't you tell me that? Why did you go with Gina?" Castle sighed, his hands grabbing hers in a slight squeeze.

"Because I thought I had lost you. You seemed happy, and as much as I wanted that happiness to be with me,I wasn't going to get in your way if Demming was then one to provide it."

Kate shook her head slightly. "How did this get so messed up? How did we go from playful banter, to heartbreak, to this?"

Castle drew her close, hugging her to his chest as he rested his head against her. "I have no idea, but so far I like where this is going." He felt Kate's face tighten into a smile against him. Pulling back she grabbed her purse and headed towards the elevator, Castle in tow.

"Come on Castle, let's go get something to eat. We have a lot to talk about if this is going to work."Castle followed obediently in silence, a huge grin plastered on his face as they entered the elevator and left the precinct.

* * *

Esposito and Ryan let out a sigh of relief as they finally rounded the corner. They had been standing there the whole time, and they were happy they had decided to not butt in on this one. They had seen how forlorn and lost looking their boss had been without Castle, and she deserved to have a happy reunion.

Esposito and Ryan settled into their desks, before Esposito turned around. "You owe be 50 bucks" he said, hand stretched out, palm to the sky. Ryan grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and withdrew the crisp bill reluctantly.

"I have no clue how you guessed that man, but you won fair and square. Now it's up to Lanie to see if we'll get any further details about those two."


End file.
